Quality of Service (QoS) of applications such as, but not limited to, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), video conferencing etc. in enterprise wireless local area networks (WLAN) depend on seamless fast transitions. This is true whether they are between different access points (APs) belonging to same PHY technology (e.g. ‘a’‘a’, or, ‘b’‘b’), or to newer usages requiring inter-PHY (e.g. ‘a’ band‘n’, or, ‘b’‘n’) transitions. Very little design attention has been given to the inter-PHY transitions and thus, a strong need exists for methods and apparatus for improved inter-PHY transitions to enable fast wireless roaming in wireless networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.